The Soulless One
by The-Dragon-Mistress
Summary: Sen lives the life of a normal human child, until Sesshoumaru comes into the picture.
1. Life

The Soulless One

By: The Dragon Mistress

Hello, none of the IY characters are mine, neither is Kinryou. Not a lot else to put on here except that I hope this try at Sen's history is a lot better than the last one I took down. Without further delay, the story.

Sen's life was almost the life of a normal child. Almost. Every other student at the middle school Sen went to seem to think school was a tortures activity. Sen did not, it wasn't that she enjoyed it, no it was boring, but she always got good grades. Sen couldn't really understand it though, her peers seemed to think that several of the basic concepts were hard to understand. Take today for instance:

Mrs. Marshall, Sen's history teacher was lecturing about how the pilgrims moved into America and forced the Native Americans out. She went on to explain that is had started when Columbus came to America, thinking that it was India. Mrs. Marshall would strike the map, which was stapled onto the billboard, every so often to emphasize her point. Sen had stopped listening at this point because they had already gone over all of this in elementary school. Mrs. Marshall must have notice Sen's lack of concentration, so she suddenly stopped her lecture and snapped a question at Sen. "Why was Columbus's trip considered so dangerous at the time?" Sen looked back at Mrs. Marshall and wondered why she was asking such a simple question. Sen turned her guard up, suspecting a logic trap and replied cautiously "Back then people thought the world flat, and assumed any ship sailing to the edge would fall off." Mrs. Marshall must have mistaken Sen's caution for not knowing, and assumed Sen was just guessing because she glared at Sen for a while before she moved off and questioned another student.

Sen's peers didn't seem to think ahead all that much either, like in the pre test in math a few days ago:

Mr. Holt, the math teacher had just passed out the pre-tests to all the kids, and the students were staring hard at the tests to try and come up with answers. Well all the students except two, one was Ted, he pretended to be cool, and was ripping his test, to make it the proper shape for a paper airplane. The other was Sen who was scribbling in answers, and was already half way through when she heard a moan behind her. "Why do they have us take pre-tests anyway...not like it counts, how am I supposed to answer this? 8b 6c -10b 2c." Sen glanced at the problem the girl behind her was working on, the first problem. Sen had long since passed it, but she reviewed her method again and could find no flaws in her work. For the girl behind her, and herself, Sen wished the girl, Jane thought that if you changed a one to a negative one the values change and you have to switch signs. As it happened the girl didn't think about it, didn't even get the correct answer, and instead of blaming herself for not being prepared she blamed Sen. All through the next week Sen heard not so quiet whispers of 'how long do you think the nerd studied for the pre-test?' 'Who would study for a stupid test?' 'Bet she is nocturnal and studies through the night' 'Guess that's why she dozes during class'

Sen's life at school wasn't always enjoyable, especially after a test, but the students stuck to words, and Sen could ignore those. Sen had an interesting private/home life. Most of it was spent baby-sitting her brother Todd:

Her mom was going out, again. She always went out to look for jobs since Sen's dad left, leaving Todd in Sen's care. Todd had wandered into the sand pit out back. Well they called it a sand pit, but most of the sand was gone and a lot of mud had found its way in. Todd was shoveling the sand into a bucket Sen had used to water the flowers. Todd gave the sand a final smack with his trowel and tipped the bucket over, unfortunately the sand came out in a lump, not a castle tower as Todd had meant it to be. With a sigh Sen gathered up her homework that she had spread out on the porch and went over to help Todd, who had started screaming.

Sen built four towers and walls connecting them, leaving Todd to do the moat. Once he was happily doing that, Sen went back to work on her math homework. Several problems later Todd was happily sending his toy dragon on a rampage through the castle. Tumbling several portions of the walls down into the moat forming a bridge, letting the dragon's legions the cows, horses, and pigs of the land into the castle to help with the rampage. Once the castle was satisfyingly smashed into lumps of sand Sen's mother got home.

She looked little like Sen. Her hair was a dark brown, unlike Sen's silver. Sen's mother's face usually looked dismal with a few bruises and a down turned mouth, but tonight her face was set in an angry scowl and she smelled like she had gone to try and work at a fish and chips shop. Sen didn't even attempt to greet her mom, but instead let her storm into the house, nearly breaking the door off its hinges. The effect of Todd's mother on him was startling. He changed from a happy four year old crushing a castle, to a scared little kid trying to hide behind a lump of sand.

Quickly Sen got up to help Todd, thinking it would be a good time to put him to sleep. "It is all right Todd, come here and we'll go upstairs." Gently Sen picked up Todd and carried him upstairs to his cot. It was a little worn, with a few patches sown into his blanket, but it was still warm at night. After singing him a lullaby Todd was sleeping soundly, and Sen quietly tip toed out of his room, went outside and gathered up her homework. Beginning her homework again, though this time snuggled in her bed, Sen proceeded to trudge through math, history, and science.

Sen woke up to the sound of the car door slamming and the screech of tires, as her mom drove out to find work again. Sen hurriedly Sen got up, quickly changing out of her starry pajamas and into her school uniform. The uniform was blue, with a dark blue border. It consisted of a short-sleeved shirt and a skirt. Rushing to the kitchen Sen pulled out a box of Kixs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Going to the old refrigerator Sen pulled out the last of the milk, and began to eat her cereal. Looking up at the only clock in the house, the kitchen clock, Sen saw the time 5:00 AM. Sen stopped gulping down her cereal, she hadn't slept in as she had first thought. Instead her mom had gotten up early, things must really be getting bad.

Since Sen's school starts at 7:45, Sen took her time getting ready. First however she needed to get Todd something to eat while she was in school, for no one would be home and her mom wouldn't hire a baby sitter. Sen heated up some soup and put it in the blue and white thermos so it would stay hot until Todd got up. She also set out a glass for him so he could get himself some water or juice.

Once Sen made sure Todd wouldn't starve she started to work on a History project about George Washington, which was due in a few weeks. Sen worked until 6:45 then she gathered up her books and stuffed them into her backpack, she had to use safety pins to keep it closed since the zipper had long since broken. Sen walked outside and got on her purple bike, but when she started to ride it she realized the front tire had gone completely flat. Sen hadn't realized it before since her mom had been leaving late, and she managed to hitch a ride with her to school. Sen got out the pump and proceeded to inflate the tire. Then Sen biked down her driveway, carefully avoiding all of the cracks along the way and onto the road toward school.

At school the day wasn't so bad. During math there was only a few snickers when she came in, and none during the class. Sen learned about different equations, and managed to enjoy herself for a while. During history the teacher droned on and on about the effect Columbus had on the Native Americans or Indians. The history teacher did try to drill Sen a few times with a few questions, but Sen got them right. Lunch was where Sen had the worst time of things, since there was no teacher there that would stop the teasing. Sen sat quietly through it all and ate the lunch she had made herself, a turkey sandwich with juice to drink. After lunch she had gym in which she was the prime target for the game, dodge ball, Sen did remarkable well considering the odds. Then there was quire, which Sen tried to stay in the background in, because her voice definitely wasn't one of the best. She ended the day with French this was something Sen did well in because she was good at memorizing the different words and how they are pronounced.

At the end of the day Sen biked home, making a mental list of what her homework was for tomorrow. When Sen reached her driveway she began to walk her bike to the top, then tie it to a tree in the back yard. Then she went inside to help Todd get a snack. She found Todd in her room looking at one of her History books. Gently Sen took the book from Todd, because he hadn't even begun the concept of reading, and took out The Lion and the Mouse and began to read that to him.

**Then it happened....**

To be continued.

Sen: A cliff hanger well kinda, but any way hope you like the story, sorry it is a little dull, but the next chapter and the ones following will have a lot more action, and I will try to add some humor. Please review.


	2. Lord Sesshoumaru

The Soulless One

By: The Dragon Mistress

Sen: Ok, now that we got through the boring introduction of my childhood life we can actually get on with the story, which I'm sure my few viewers would like me to hurry it up with, so I shall begin. Oh one more thing chp. #1 was about 1600 words. I plan to keep most of my chapters around this length.

When things are in parentheses it means that it is Sen's thoughts on the idea.

During the story Sen was sitting on the bed facing Todd, her back to the window. She looked up when Todd gave a slightly panicked cry and pointed to the window. Sen looked behind her and saw a guy looking in through the window. Startled stood up, putting herself between the stranger and Todd. Taking a good look at the guy Sen saw that he was tall, with white hair (most likely bleached), pointed ears (because he was an elf fanatic was the only thing remotely sensible as an explanation), and make up on his face. Coming up behind him was a short toad (kid in a costume) waving a large stick.

Backing away Sen tried to give herself a view out of the window to see if there was anyone else coming, but the stranger's fluffy thing (most likely some kind of animal fur) was blocking her view. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lord Sesshoumaru."

(He is mad. What to do... Take Todd and make a break for the phone. Hit the crazy guy over the head with her chair. Try and reason with him. Yes that sounded sensible.) "What do you want?"

"You to come with me."

(Okay that may have been sensible, but the crazy man certainly wasn't. Guess I will call the police.) Sen turned around to go to the phone, when she saw the child in the costume come in from behind her. (He must have left when we were talking and come in the front door. Don't panic. I will not panic...) The child then started waving his stick menacingly at Todd. (Certainly can't have this, guess I have to take the chair.) Sen reached out and took a hold on the chair and raised it above her head to strike.

Blackness, blackness, and some more blackness was all Sen remembered of what had happened next. (Must have been a really funny dream) Sen looked around and realized that it wasn't a dream. First of all she wasn't on her mattress, instead she was on a pile of straw (just a little old fashioned...) and there was no furnishings except for a rug (suppose that is the chair, since they hired a medieval decorator).

Sen tried to sit up, and guess what, she was visited by even more blackness. The blackness broke away into more blackness and even more blackness, and finally into conciseness. Being more careful this time Sen stayed on her back and stared at the ceiling for a really long time. Sen looked at the rock formations on the ceiling (must be a cave or something). The rock was very bumpy, with stalagmites hanging from the roof. Unfortunately for Sen there was one right above her which she had sat up and crashed her head into last time.

Slowly Sen propped herself up on her elbows and could see further into the room. Next to the rug was a stone slab (table...cheapskates). Otherwise there wasn't much to see in the room. Only one thing really startled Sen, there was no door or windows to speak of. (How do I get out? Bet I'll starve to death... wait how did I get in?!). Just after that thought the far wall started to shimmer, and 'Lord Sesshoumaru' stepped in. (Great, I'm hallucinating and the mad guy has decided to pay me a visit). "See inhuman recovery skills, a human would have died..." (Perfect, he is rambling and thinks I'm an elf). Quickly following 'Lord Sesshoumaru' was the kid in the costume, and following him was Todd. Unbelievingly Sen peered closer at Todd, he was looking dazed and his movements jerky (a puppet on strings, but Todd never less). "Now as for you," said Lord Sesshoumaru turning to Sen, "you shall obey me and to guarantee that you shall give your soul to me." (Defiantly mad). Undisturbed by Sen's silence Lord Sesshoumaru continued, "I'm sure you realize the consequences if you don't." glances meaningfully at Todd Scared Sen came up with the first pledge that came into her mind, unfortunately it left no loop holes.

"I, Sen, swear my soul to you, Lord Sesshoumaru." As she spoke that simple line she felt as if an iron band was being placed around her, a band she would never be able to break. When she finished she felt dazed and slightly dizzy, and a white mist was floating from her to a bottle Lord Sesshoumaru had open on his palm. Sen sank back down into the straw and heard these last words before she was visited once again by darkness.

"Take a good look Sen because this is the last time you will ever see your soul again."

Sen was unconscious for nearly three days, when she awoke her fever had died down and her thoughts came in a jumble. Only one thought ruled over them all, I'm hungry. Looking around Sen saw a clay bowl filled with water next to her straw mattress. On the stone table there was some bread and cheese. Carefully Sen sat up and began to inch her way toward the bread and water. Then Lord Sesshoumaru came in, Sen didn't get to see how he came in because she was a little preoccupied with getting some food.

"You may not eat any of the food, however I shall allow you to have some water, if you drink it slowly." With that Lord Sesshoumaru vanished (magician's trick... right? And what is this about not eating? I'm hungry and I will eat that bread!)

Inching her way over to the table Sen reached out to grab some bread, since she didn't like cheese a lot she left that on the table. Sen brought the bread up to her mouth to take a bite, but she couldn't open her mouth (what happens if there really was some truth to swearing my soul to that guy.... No can't be.) Next Sen tried the water, which she could only drink very slowly, no matter how hard she tried to drink it all in a rush.

Restless Sen tried to stand up she managed to do it as long as she could lean on the wall for support. (Might as well find the exit, he never said anything about that.) Slowly Sen inched her way around the room, and try as she might she could find no flaws in the granite wall. Carefully Sen lowered herself to the floor to find the trap door Lord Sesshoumaru went through. After hours of fruitless search Sen made her way back to the straw and tried to sleep with her empty stomach.

The next morning the bread was gone, and Lord Sesshoumaru visited again. Lord Sesshoumaru just seemed to appear in front of her, just like the kid did moments later. "Jaken, bring the fruit."

"Yes my Lord." Quickly the child scurried up with a bowl of fresh fruits and hurried back to his master's side.

Wary Sen glanced at Lord Sesshoumaru to his servant Jaken, and then to the bowl of fruit. "Now that I'm sure you are sufficiently bound you may eat, but slowly for you are no use to me sick. Jaken it is time to go." With that both of them disappeared.

Quickly Sen crawled toward the fruit and nibbled on several of the strawberries. Little by little Sen consumed all the food in the bowl and then settled down to a relaxing sleep. When Sen woke she felt significantly more recovered, unfortunately this allowed her to think of more than her own well being. (Where is Todd, what did the creep do with Todd?) Just then the air near Sen shimmered and Lord Sesshoumaru appeared. "Good you are awake."

"What did you do with Todd?!"

"Be quiet."

Try as she might Sen could not say a word, she couldn't even stomp in protest. "The smaller human has been replaced back into his family, and their memories have been altered, you have never existed in that world and you never will. The only reality is here and now. Now it is time to prepare you for your training. You must not dislike pain even invite it in your own way. Do not hesitate to kill, and obey Jaken for he is going to be your teacher. The final thing is you cannot feel anger, hatred, love, and annoyance. You will simple be a weapon, nothing more or less." With that Lord Sesshoumaru vanished.

In the next few days Sen started coping with these new changes in her life. She spent most of her life having a blank feel about her, where since she couldn't feel anger with Lord Sesshoumaru she felt nothing and simply existed in a void. Jaken hadn't begun training yet so there was little to occupy her. She spent most of her time experimenting with her new view on pain. Sen would spend a while pricking herself on sharp rocks to see where hurt the most, and since pain included mental pain she did not mind the separation from her family too much, but she felt a distinct longing. Soon Sen's idle hours would be filled though, since tomorrow she began her training.

Eimin: Sorry I took so long to update, next time should be quicker to whoever is reading my story.


	3. Training

The Soulless One

By: The Dragon Mistress

The training room was a rather dismal place. Along the back wall there was racks of swords and other weapons that Sen had never seen before. The walls were stone, like her room, but these walls were cut in straight lines, not the jagged rocks of her quarters. The roof was flat too, not filled with stalactites. Next to the rack of weapons was a bin filled with the wooden practice weapons (Not nearly as good of quality as the real weapons). Several of the practice weapons were chipped, battered and very old, giving the appearance that most of the people who used this room were masters and didn't use practice weapons. Jaken was coming from another secret passageway, holding a practice sword.

Jaken handed her the sword he had been carrying. It was one of the slightly dented practice swords it had a few chips in it and the point was practically flat. The handle was a simple brown leather wrapping that smelled a bit and didn't keep her hands from blistering. She had found out yesterday when she came back from training (Not that she minded much because she didn't feel the blisters as a regular person wood). However it did allow for a firm grip (which was all she really cared about). Yesterday all Jaken had managed to teach her was her feet position. She had started with what she had seen in the movies with keeping your feet planted and having a cocky stance. Jaken did not like this at all, and with a few sharp nudges with the staff (forgetting that she didn't feel the nudges like a normal student would) he drilled her into the correct stance.

She was to keep her feet shoulder width apart and to be on the balls of her feet. Sen had a bit of trouble mastering this however because she felt like she was wearing one of those fancy super model's high heels. Finally she had gotten that part of the stance right, that day she learned the position of her hands, knees, and almost everything else.

Now she was going to learn how to use the sword, or at least some of the starting drills, to master the sword took a bit longer than a day. Carefully she positioned herself according to yesterday's instructions. Feet apart, hands at the ready, knees bent…. Gripping the sword with two hands she watched Jaken for his approval. Grudgingly he shook his fat toady head in what resembled a nod, it had taken him a few weeks to learn the position she got in a day. Raising his staff Jaken rushed at her, swinging the two-headed staff expertly. Completely taken by surprise Sen was knocked flying, hitting the back of the room with a thump. Sen slowly fell to the ground. Jumping up (for the pain of nearly cracking her head wasn't there so she reacted quicker than she usually would) she resumed her starting stance.

After forming the starting position she watched her teacher warily, looking for sudden moves to give her a chance to guess his next move. Abruptly Jaken nodded his warty head, pleased that his student learned to watch the opponent for movement, not where they held their sword (or staff in this case). However, Sen had displeased him because she had reacted so slowly to his beginning attack (she hadn't even put up the sword for defense!).

"You must block me when I come at you." Jaken once again charged at Sen, but this time she was ready and put the sword at a horizontal angle to slow his oncoming charge. As soon as Jaken impacted, Sen could feel her arms bend. Jaken had been coming on with too much force for her arms to stop. Once again Sen was thrown back onto the rock wall. This time instead of jumping up and resuming her stance she fell unconscious, and remained slumped at the base of the wall.

Glaring angrily at his rather disappointing student Jaken waited for her to get up. Lord Sesshoumaru had been quit certain that this one human child would master her weapons without to much difficulty, yet she hadn't been as promising as he might have hoped. She had showed more skill than a regular human, but she still seemed to have some difficulties that he hadn't expected. At this rate Sen would never get to the chi any time soon. That was okay with him because he felt that the less humans who knew chi the better.

The pathetic human girl still lay slumped at the base of the wall. She hadn't moved at all. The girl was lucky that Lord Sesshoumaru had chosen her to carry out his wishes, yet she seemed resentful. Lord Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind all that much, he had even replaced the filthy clothes the girl had worn when Sesshoumaru had brought her here with new purple garments. The clothes weren't anything extraordinary, yet to see Lord Sesshoumaru paying this much attention to anything meant it must mean a great deal.

Impatient Jaken turned to leave, but stopped, wondering if Sen could obey when she was unconscious. An evil smirk lit Jaken's face and he ordered Sen to do a hundred blocks, with the correct block position. Disappointed Jaken watched Sen's prone form continue to stay slumped at the bottom of the rock wall. Annoyed Jaken turned and left, leaving Sen alone till she recovered.

When Sen slowly came to consciousness, she had no memory of what Jaken had ordered, but she picked up her practice sword, holding it loosely in one hand, intending to put it in the storage room at the other side of the room. When Sen struggled to open the storage bin, because her arms were still weak from Jaken bashing them, she accidentally knocked one of the training books from a shelf nearby. Turning Sen picked up the worn leather book and absent-mindedly flipped through a few of the old dusty pages. Looking closely at one of the thin pages Sen saw the defensive move she had just attempted to do. Realizing what she had done wrong, Sen put the book down and decided to try a few.

Standing in position, Sen brought her sword up to the correct blocking position, this time using the correct hand position. Then, reforming the starting position Sen tried the block again. After a few more times Sen decided to finish cleaning up and go back to her cave room. As Sen tried to break out of the series of blocks she found that she couldn't. Her body was stuck doing the block over and over again. Startled Sen tried to pull away, but she couldn't, she was stuck fast. Deciding that it must stop sometime, Sen chose to wait it out.

The practice never seemed to stop, over and over again she blocked. Her already exhausted body needed to stop. Eventually it quite on her and collapsed into a heap, leaving Sen blissfully unconscious. When Sen finally came awake she once more started blocking. On the point of collapsing once again, she finally stopped. Exhausted Sen dragged herself to the sword bin and dropped her sword in. Careful not to look at any of the sword techniques Sen put the book away in its proper place.

Finally falling onto her pile of straw, Sen fell sound asleep. That is till, an angry sword teacher woke her up the next morning.


End file.
